Twilight Enchanted
by CartoonNerd12
Summary: A pony version of Ella Enchanted. A FlashLight fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

Twilight Enchanted

Discord appeared in front of an audience wearing minstrel clothing and holding a lute.

"We begin a tale of a young unicorn, who was gifted but also cursed… You'll see for yourself as we move to a tree house library."

We see the Golden Oak Library; inside, a baby Twilight Sparkle started to cry.

"There, there, Twilight… Mommy's here." came in Twilight Velvet.

"Aw, the little lass needs an extra blanket." said Apple Jack as she grabbed a pink blanket.

But baby Twilight fussed as she was squirming to reach something else. They saw her stuffed pony, Smarty Pants. AJ winced while giving Twilight the doll.

"Ugh, what she sees in this thing is beyond me."

Suddenly a voice overhead said, "Yoo-hoo! Ladies!"

"Oh, no!" both Velvet and Apple Jack gasped.

"It's Pinkie Pie!" shouted AJ.

"She always gives the worst gifts…"

"I'll hide the tyke!" she took Twilight and moved her upstairs.

By then, Pinkie came through an open window on a glider and crash-landed into the library.

"Hi, there!" she straightened herself up.

"Pinkie Pie!" said Twilight Velvet, "What a pleasant surprise!" she lied through her teeth.

"So, where is the cutie?!"

AJ stood still in the upstairs room, holding the foal in her arms to keep quiet.

Velvet said, "I'm afraid you just missed her. She's on her way to her grandmother's."

"Aw, too bad. I was really looking forward to giving her a super, mega, awesome gift!"

"Yes, it is a shame…" sweat rolled down Velvet's face.

"Oh, well, there'll be other times." Pinkie grabbed for her glider.

"Whew…" AJ breathed, but then Twilight grabbed a nearby flower in a vase and held it up to AJ's face, causing her to sneeze.

Pinkie looked up to see the baby, "Hey, what do you know? She's back!"

"Yes, so it would seem…" Velvet fake smiling at Pinkie but gave Apple Jack a death glare. Poor AJ could only give a cheesy smile.

Having been forced to bring the baby down, Pinkie took hold of her.

"So, what's the cutie's name?"

"Twilight Sparkle." replied the mother.

"Twilight Sparkle… That's a name that'll be forever remembered across Equestria." Twilight started fussing again as Pinkie said, "Now, hold on there. I can't give you a gift if you keep moving like that!" She took out a book of spells she had on her, "Let's see," she flipped through the pages, "What shall we give you… Gift of Song? Gift of Beauty?" Still Twilight fussed, causing Pinkie to look at a page. She then said, "Twilight Sparkle, I give you the Gift of Obedience! Oops…" It was too late, for Twilight's horn started glowing.

"What did you do?!" Apple Jack demanded.

"I may have given her the Gift of Obedience…" she tittered.

"What?!" both mares screamed.

"Well, take it back!" AJ shouted.

"I don't really know if I can! Once a gift has been given, it stays… I'm so sorry!" she quickly gave the baby back, and then she took off in the glider.

"And good riddance!" AJ yelled out the window.

"Oh… my poor little Twilight… What can we do…?"

"I wish I knew…"

"Ah, yes," Discord spoke outside the tree talking to the audience again, "Poor Twilight Sparkle, forced to do what any pony tells her to do… So, our young pony grew up with other ponies, not knowing of the curse within…"

We see the schoolyard and a young Fluttershy tries to fly, but fails.

Two boy bullies laughed in her face. One of them said, "Nice one, Klutzershy!"

Fluttershy was on the verge of tears when a young purple unicorn yelled out, "Hey! Leave her alone!"

"Make us!"

Twilight's horn glowed to the command, causing to use her magic to turn the two bullies into oranges. Aware of the mistake, she quickly turned them back and thus, they ran away in fear. That day, Twilight and Fluttershy became friends.

That night, Twilight confided in her mother and Apple Jack, telling them what happened. They knew it was time she knew the truth.

"I always knew something was wrong with me! Isn't there something to take back the gift?"

"We've combed every book in the library to find the answer to that, but nothing like that seems to exist." explained Twilight Velvet.

"So I'm doomed to spend the rest of my life like this?!"

"Afraid so, hon…" comforted AJ.

Discord narrated again, "Despite this newfound piece of evidence, Twilight refused to give up hope. Every day after school, she would look through the books of the library, hoping that her mother and Apple Jack missed something. As she did, she learned new abilities and spells for her unicorn magic and understood the world around her. She fought against her curse as much as she could, but sometimes the curse would prove to be too strong for her the minute any order was given out. Then shortly after receiving her cutie mark, something worse was about to happen…"

Twilight Velvet laid in the bed as young Twilight was right by her side looking worried, "Please, Mother, won't you get better?"

"Listen to me… Only Apple Jack and I knew about the gift… we never told your father… And you must never tell anyone else, for they might use it against you."

Twilight's horn glowed, insuring the order.

"You are stronger than any spell casted on you… Believe that…"

"I will…"

Apple Jack and Night Light came in the room.

"Take this…" Velvet took off her pearl necklace, "So I will always be with you."

Twilight magically took the necklace and looked at it, feeling unsure what her future now held for her…


	2. Chapter 2

"Time passed for Twilight Sparkle, with her becoming a talented unicorn mare." Discord pointed out.

Twilight was in her room, while putting on her mother's necklace.

"Twilight?" came up AJ, "Your father wants a word with you."

Discord said outside, "In mere minutes, the tree house rattled with Twilight's shouts."

"_You're married?!"_

We see that inside the house, Twilight is fuming and pacing around while Night Light looked on, "How could you be married?! I mean, do you even know this mare?! And how come I've never heard of her?!"

"I met her while on business in Manehatten. We seemed to hit it off good, so… we got hitched…"

Twilight gave off a look of fury as her horn glowed and spit out sparks.

"I know, I know. I should have told you sooner, but she's coming here now and with her two daughters that are close to your age. They'll be living here from now on. So, think you can get along?"

She sighed and calmed down with her horn stop glowing, "I guess, but I'm still pretty ticked that you suddenly got married."

"Well, they should be here any moment…"

The flying chariot came flying down, with three mares as its passengers. Once the chariot came to a complete stop, Suri Polomare stepped out looking happy until she saw what was in front of her.

"Is this the right place?!"

The two girls were right behind her. Their names were Derpy and Sunset Shimmer. Night Light and Twilight came out to greet them.

"My dear." Night Light went to Suri.

"My darling." she gave off a phony smile.

"And these must be your daughters."

"My talented Sunset Shimmer, and my… special Derpy." she saw Twilight, "And you must be Twilight Sparkle."

"Pleased to meet you."

"Yes…" then she turned to her new husband, whispering, "I thought you said you lived in a castle…"

"Oh, no, I said a stallion's home is his castle."

Discord watched from the sidelines and said, "Awkward…"

Moments later, Sunset was posting posters on the other side of the space of Twilight's bedroom. The posters were of Prince Flash Sentry and of him in his band.

"What's with the Prince Flash pin-ups?" questioned Twilight.

"Oh, Sunset Shimmer is president of the Prince Flash Sentry's fan club." said Derpy.

"Exactly," said Sunset, "and I know everything about him. Hopefully, that will get him to notice me and make his princess."

"So, you'd rather make the lives of the mythological creatures of Equestria miserable, too…"

"What are you even talking about?" Sunset demanded.

"Prince Flash's uncle, Sir Sombra, is making things terrible for the creatures of the land. He isolated them from the ponies to make them work harder than they need to. They're slaves and laborers, and I'm sure his nephew will be just like that when he takes the throne…"

Sunset scoffed, "I don't know what you're griping about. If you ask me, Sir Sombra has made our lives better by making the non-ponies do all the work. He's letting us enjoy life better, and Flash will take up the throne as the best king we had! And I… will be his queen…"

"Good luck with that…" breathed Twilight.

Unfortunately, Sunset heard that, "Oh, I don't need the luck, I'm sure of it. I just… need something that will stand out from the rest…" she eyed the pearl necklace around Twilight's neck, "Like that necklace you're wearing…"

"Sorry, not going to happen. This was my mother's."

"Aw, how sweet, but come on, at least let me try it on. Hand it over."

Twilight bit her lip as her horn glowed to the subtle command. Her magic removed the necklace and put it around Sunset Shimmer's neck.

"Well, why, thank you." she raised her eyebrow, clearly thinking something strange was going on.

Days later, as Night Light was packing his suitcase, Twilight was helping him.

"I have some business to take care of in Canterlot; I'll be back in a few weeks."

"I'll miss you…" tears welled up in her eyes.

"It's going to be alright…" he magically gave her a tissue, which she took with her magic and wiped her eyes. They gave each other a hug.

He magically took his suitcase and went out the door.

"Hey Sparkle!" yelled Sunset in the other room, "Get me some water!"

Twilight groaned as her horn glowed, and then magically got the glass of water.

The royal train chugged along the tracks as Prince Flash read a section in the paper, saying, _Royalty Comes to Ponyville to open Barnyard Bargains!_

"Uncle, must I go to this store opening?"

"It is your royal duty…" Sir Sombra hissed.

"Yes, and as your royal adviser, the great and powerful Trixie, I advise you must keep up public appearances every once in a while."

"If… you say so." Flash said in doubt.

"You are to be king in a week. You will take over and I will step out…"

Flash looked out the window, feeling unsure if he wanted to be king.

A crowd of ponies gathered to the entrance of Barnyard Bargains, cheering on for the royals. A guard handed Flash the scissors to cut the ribbon. His fan club screamed with delight. Meanwhile nearby, Twilight and Fluttershy were carrying picket signs. Fluttershy was struggling with her sign.

"Come on, Fluttershy! They're about to start!"

"Oh… I don't know about this, Twilight… I don't want the prince to get mad at us, especially Sir Sombra…" she squeaked.

"Their tyranny will be known! We have to help the other creatures of land from their oppression! You want that, don't you?"

"Yes…"

"Then come on. We'll do this together." she jumped on a statue and held up her sign with her magic as she shouted, "Free the diamond dogs! Free the griffins!"

"Um… Yeah! Free those innocent creatures…" Fluttershy tried to boldly say.

Flash noticed the purple unicorn and her protests. He found it interesting, and her very interesting… This mare showed no taste towards him like the rest of his adoring fan club.

In the crowd, Sunset noticed Flash looking over and saw he was looking at Twilight's complaints. This is did not bode well for her and quickly went to her smart-mouth stepsister, "Sparkle! Stop this! Go home, now!"

Twilight had no choice as her horn glowed. She quickly told Fluttershy, "Sorry… I have to go."

"Twilight?"

"Get lost!" Sunset yelled. Fluttershy replied with a yelp and galloped off.

Flash was confused as to why the mare suddenly had to go, and then one girl in his fan club asked, "Hey, Prince Flash! Are you a fast runner?"

"Uh… not really?"

"Get him, girls!" another girl shouted and with a scream of joy, they began to go after him.

Flash knew then he had to get away and galloped as much as he could.

"Should we go after him?" a guard asked Trixie.

"Nah, the colt could use some exercise." she replied while Sombra gave an evil chuckle.

Twilight was near the edge of the Everfree forest. True, the command was that she go back home, but at least she was able to loop-hole by figuring out how to get home. Suddenly, she heard a rumbling and turned to see a cloud of dust moving towards her. In front of that cloud was Prince Flash running for dear life. He came closer to her and eventually, they collided and he grabbed her into nearby bushes. The cloud moved right past them.

"What do you think you're doing?! she demanded to him.

"Apologies; I was merely avoiding being ambushed."

"Well, you should have thought of that before getting yourself a fan club."

"That fan club was not my idea! Some pony else thought that up! Do you think I like strange girls following me around? In fact… you're the first that doesn't seem too keen with me…"

"I'm a little more concerned on where you stand as a prince. Now, if you excuse me, I have to get home."

"Wait a second, hold on!"

Her horn made her stop.

"Come here."

To the command, she followed and faced him, "Yes?"

"You're more worried that I won't be a good ruler?"

"Pretty much."

"What's your name?"

"Twilight Sparkle."

"Twilight Sparkle… Do you prefer that or Twilight?"

"Well… just to my friends and family 'Twilight' and for you, sure…" she slightly blushed, seeing now he really wasn't all that bad.

He, in turn, slightly blushed, "Because, Twilight, I, too, have worries on being a good ruler. I don't think I'm up to it."

This surprised her, "You don't?"

"I'm not even sure I want to be king, let alone the prince."

"But… you have to! Your kingdom needs you! I can see right now that you would make a great king…"

"You think so…?"

"I know so…"

They gazed into each other's eyes until a clear of the throat interrupted them. They turned to see Sunset Shimmer.


End file.
